Kaze Ni Hitoki De
by Totally Wicked
Summary: Love is forever... or is it? A re-living of a moment causes great sadness for two people, but love could heal their wounds. One-shot. Now edited!


Disclaimer: It's my birthday, so you can get me Inu Yasha. *hint, hint* Meaning I don't own him. 

****

Kaze Ni Hotori De

One-Shot: Alone in the Wind

Author's Note:

I know this is a Gundam song, okay? I really liked the title, though. I was inspired to write this while listening to 'Pure Snow,' which is a Himiko-den song. Warning, this is going to be fluff-filled, but angsty! Also, this is part song fic, so live with it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Alone, while standing here,

My heart is breaking,

Can't you hear it?

Kagome stood, watching Inu Yasha, her one and only love, his head in Kikyo's lap, say things she could only dream to hear.

She had returned to Sengoku jidai, hoping to please him; she was early, for once.

**__**

It's glass, so fragile,

Belonging, belonging,

Only to you…

She watched on as Kikyo stroked his forehead, her eyes for once, gentle. 

**__**

Alone, I gave you that gift,

That heart, that soul.

That bit of feeling, all yours.

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, muttering something that brought love into the dead priestess's eyes. 

**__**

I hoped that you wouldn't 

Scorn that love,

But you betrayed my heart, my soul.

'_Inu Yasha… How… Why…_' Kagome asked in her head. She wanted to run, to cry about the unfairness of it all.

**__**

Maybe I'm not the perfect love,

But at least there were no lies,

For my heart cannot… 

Kagome saw Kikyo lean down, her face serene. 

**__**

I stand alone in the wind,

Hoping, wishing, 

That you'd come and help me.

And she kissed him. Inu Yasha showed no hate towards her actions, and instead accepted the sweet kiss.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. '_N-no, Inu Yasha!_'

She turned her heel, and ran. Ran as fast as she could back towards the well.

**__**

Don't you know,

That every time I see your face,

My heart beats faster?

She jumped into the well, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Once she arrived at present times, she rushed up into her room, locking the door and throwing herself on the bed. 

**__**

And now, as I cry,

I realize but one thing,

That I'll love you forever.

Sobbing into her pillow, she whispered her dreams and hopes.

The ones that would never come true.

**__**

You'll be a forever dream,

Trapped in my head,

But you'll never be real.

'_Inu Yasha… How could you…? It's not supposed to turn out this way! You were supposed to forget Kikyo… and come to me!_'

Kagome lay, sobbing her heart and soul out. 

Inu Yasha quietly climbed the God Tree. Even from out there, he could smell Kagome's salty tears, mingled with despair and sadness. 

'_Kagome…? Could she have seen… Kikyo and me? She must have seen that… kiss._' 

By now, he had arrived at Kagome's window. He watched her sobbing from, feeling like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. 

**__**

I stand alone in the wind,

Hoping, wishing, 

That you'd come and help me.

Inu Yasha carefully unlatched Kagome's window, and crawled in, silent. Suddenly, he heard a noise: a door opening.

"Kagome, Jii-chan, Souta, and I are going out to see some friends! We'll be back in two hours or so! Be good!" he heard Kagome's mom yell. He door slammed. 

Kagome's tears did not cease. They came from what seemed like an endless well of sadness. 

Inu Yasha wanted to reach his hand out, to comfort her, but somehow, a void in is heart did not. '_Haven't you caused her enough pain? Haven't you caused her enough tears? It's better if you got out of here._' 

Inu Yasha shook his head. He couldn't leave her behind. He never could. He'd learned the hard way, when he blocked the well. 

**__**

Alone, I tried, so hard,

To make you love me,

But you just don't.

Quietly, he leapt to the floor. Then, he gently wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome gasped. "I-Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha did nothing. He stuck his nose into her black-silk hair. If she rejected him, he wanted to remember her scent. 

"You stupid girl. I'd never leave you," he whispered.

Kagome jumped, and tried to push him away. "S-stop. You love Kikyo, not me. Why don't you go back to her?"

**__**

You didn't lie to me,

But I believed you did.

Now regret flows over me.

Inu Yasha only held her closer. "Don't you understand? I love someone else now. The only thing I feel when I'm with Kikyo is regret." 

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, but she pushed those feelings down. "Then why were you with her? I saw you, so don't deny it!" 

Inu Yasha looked to the ground. "Now that the jewel's complete, Kikyo had no need to stay here. She's gone now. Her spirit's free. But before she went, she asked if we could go back, back when I was still in love with her, and just live that night out."

Kagome gasped. "Kikyo's gone? Oh, Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry for? I don't love her anymore. Like I said, I'm in love with someone else now."

"Then why don't you go to her?" Kagome yelled. She was tired of it, tired of him. All she wanted was to be alone, damn it! 

"Because I'm already with her…" Inu Yasha purred in her ear.

Kagome stopped completely. He was in love with… _her_? 

Pivoting, she stared into his eyes. What he said was true. His eyes said so; affection, love, possessiveness, they were all there.

Tears once again filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, loving everything about him. 

Inu Yasha crushed his mouth against hers. Finally, she was his. She knew everything. 

She knew his love.

**__**

Maybe one day, 

You'll come to me.

Until then, I'll wait for you…

~*~ Owari ~*~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All done! That was some seriously serious work, especially for me! Tell me if you think I should keep attempting this kind of stuff, okay? BTW, I wrote the poem/song! Copyrighted to me! If you want to use it, please ASK, okay?

****

Responses to Reviews: 

Angel: Thanks so much for thinking so! Your review really cheered me up! It did turn out a little too angsty, didn't it?


End file.
